


Spit

by romanfunkboy



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Just a ramble, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Slash, Thanks, bc im not coping tm, but if u wanna be super sure i type the tw out in full in the end notes, i dont wanna spoil it kinda, if u recongise the acronyms then u will defo know, if you dont then u most definitely dont know and wont be triggered, im sure, just a bit, lmaoo, not too in your face, tw in the beginning notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanfunkboy/pseuds/romanfunkboy
Summary: “What are you doing?”
Relationships: Patrice Bergeron/Brad Marchand
Kudos: 10





	Spit

**Author's Note:**

> tw c/s, CHSP, cs, EDNOS, ed

“What are you doing?”

Patrice stands at the bathroom entrance, his eyes wide and confused. Brad feels his hands grip the edges of the toilet bowl tighter, his knuckles turning white.

“Are you drunk? Are you sick?”

Brad’s throat constricts on itself, unable to reply Patrice. He is aware of the disgusting strand of saliva connecting his lips to the toilet seat, and in that instant, he is filled with so much self-loathing and disgust.

Patrice hesitantly takes a step towards him and Brad flinches. He sees Patrice considering his actions behind his warm brown eyes, he sees it all the time on the ice, during practice, when one of the younger guys was being difficult, when Brad accidentally says something more than platonic. Patrice will look at him with those calculating warm eyes and before he can reply, Brad will always laugh loudly and exclaim he was pulling his leg.

He wishes he could do that now. He wanted to spring up and shout surprise! It was a prank! Ha ha ha got you bro! Now he is frozen on the spot, his knees just beginning to hurt kneeling against the cold tiled floor.

Patrice takes another step in and Brad audibly whimpers. He ignores that and walks towards the toilet bowl and Brad. He opens his mouth to say something but his gaze catches something behind the toilet and Brad, just out of sight before.

“Are….are those donuts?”

Brad still doesn’t reply, cold sweat starts to bead at his forehead and the back of his neck. His heart is pounding at 200 miles per hour honestly and he is acutely aware at his lower lip is trembling. Beside him was the scene of the crime; boxes of dozens of Dunkin Donuts and Kripsy Kreme, two half demolished large pizzas, an empty jumbo pack of oreos, two bags of bread loafs haphazardly torn up and halfway eaten, cleared out tubs of Nutella, remains of a Big Mac meal and a half melted tub of ice cream. He follows Patrice line of sight, scanning from the food on the bathroom floor (which is really fucking unsanitary and unhygienic, Brad thinks, another reason for Patrice to think he is gross), to Brad’s kneeling form over the toilet bowl and then finally to the floating chunks of food in the murky toilet water.

“Are you making yourself throw up?” Patrice whispers.

“NO!”

Brad’s sudden shout makes both Patrice and him jump.

“I just, chew on the food and spit them out into the toilet bowl.” Brad mumbles into the toilet seat.

He feels his eyes burn and bites down on his trembling lip.

“Hey, hey hey.” Patrice kneels down next to him and he slowly helps him up.

Brad clings to him like a lifeline and he feels Patrice hold him tight, his beard scratching his cheek and his soothing voice next to his ear.

“We’ll figure this out Marchy, it’s ok, you’re ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning chew and spit, eating disorder not otherwise specified, eating disorder
> 
> this is just my own self projection from my own experience and tbh i had this idea for a while bc brad was commonly chripped for being a "fatty" by the team but im pretty sure he doesnt mind and he does NOT have an ED this is purely fiction. 
> 
> but if you are doing the above behaviours, or struggling with other eating disorders please seek help. its not fun, i gave myself acid reflux from CHSP and you are at risk for stomach uclers ok.....
> 
> i might expand on this idea in the future. also im trying to think of a mattdrai fic idea hahah i love that ship ....


End file.
